


363 Days

by cuteandtwisted



Series: In Every Universe [9]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Even is the best thing in Isak's life, Even is the most romantic person in the world, Even's number one priority is always Isak, M/M, Post-Canon, i'm writing canon???? omg, the whole package
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteandtwisted/pseuds/cuteandtwisted
Summary: "If you only knew what he has to deal with the remaining 363 days of the year."Or Even surprises and dedicates one random day besides his birthday to Isak every year until the end of time.Aka: the reason why Even said 363 days and not 364. (TheWholePackage!Verse)





	363 Days

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [363 Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895384) by [Htuiba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Htuiba/pseuds/Htuiba)
  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授權翻譯】363天](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529369) by [Jawnlock123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jawnlock123/pseuds/Jawnlock123)



> Hiiii. So I was answering this anonymous ask on tumblr and I thought I might as well post it on ao3.  
>  **"Anon: Okay give me a proper reason why Even said 363 days but not 364. it's been bothering me, GO"**  
>  This is what I came up with. Hope you like it.

_"If you only knew what he has to deal with the remaining 363 days of the year."_

**0.**

Convincing Isak was the toughest thing Even had ever had to do.

“Even, that’s stupid,” said Isak, rolling his eyes and making Even’s insides twist and turn. He loved it when Isak rolled his eyes at him.

“So what?” Even smiled. “Come on. Just give me one day. You won’t have to do anything.”

“You can have my birthday,” said Isak.

“You always know when your birthday is. Give me one more day. Let me surprise you.”

“Even, you know I hate surprises.”

_Right._

Even knew this and it was mostly his fault. He knew that Isak used to love surprises. He probably used to love them a lot. But then Even took him to Radisson Blu and got them a suite and room service, and then ran out naked in the middle of a manic episode.

Isak had probably been so open to surprises before. Even was sure of that. But now, because of him, because of his brain, Isak was traumatized forever.

_I will change it. I will fix it. I will make you love surprises again._

Isak eventually agreed though rather begrudgingly. He kept repeating that having an entire random day in the year dedicated to him was weird and that he didn’t get it, but Even insisted.

“Will you tell me when this day is so I can at least prepare?” said Isak.

“I’ll tell you a few days before if you have to clear your schedule or something.”

“This is a nightmare,” Isak sighed.

“Relax. You’ll love it,” said Even, smiling.

“I get it now. This day won’t be about me,” said Isak. “It will just be an excuse for you to make me do stuff I would never say yes to.”

“You’re so smart baby,” said Even, before leaning in for a kiss.

A sweet, sweet kiss. Even never knew kisses could be so sweet until he kissed Isak.

* * *

 

**1.**

The first ‘Isak Day’ was on Valentine’s day and Isak totally saw it coming.

“What is this?” said Isak, still rubbing his eyes in bed, still half asleep.

“This is breakfast in bed,” said Even.

“Why?”

“It’s the first ‘Isak Day’ today.”

“You’re unbelievable,” said Isak, rolling his eyes.

“I’ve been told,” said Even, smiling and leaning down to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“So what are we going to do?”

“You’re going to eat breakfast and then we’re going to roll around in bed until noon,” said Even.

“Can we have sex?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Okay cool,” said Isak, bringing a hand to Even’s neck. “And after that?”

“After that we’ll shower and I’ll cook your favorite dish.”

“Wow. And after that?” said Isak, now both hands on Even’s neck, pulling his face towards him.

“We’ll go watch a movie. You pick.”

“I get to pick?”

“Yes, you get to pick,” said Even, bringing his index finger up to graze Isak’s nose.

“Oh gosh! Finally we won’t have to watch some pompous movie.”

“Don’t pick something you actually want to watch though,” said Even.

“Why not? What’s your plan?”

“I plan for us to make out for at least an hour and twenty-one minutes.”

“In the movie theater? Like horny teenagers?” said Isak, laughing.

“We’re horny teenagers, Isak.”

“Right,” Isak laughed. “And after that?”

“After that we’ll walk down Karl Johan holding hands and I’ll buy you ice cream. How does that sound?”

“Sounds like you want to show me off on Valentine’s day,” said Isak.

“That’s exactly my plan,” Even smiled. “I always want to show you off.”

“How is this my day? How is this about me?”

“I’ll take you out to dinner and when we get back I’ll massage your feet,” said Even.

“Tempting.”

“I’ll even let you beat me at Fifa.”

“Oh please,” Isak laughed. “I beat you every day.”

“I’ll do that thing you like in bed.”

“Hmm. Which thing?” said Isak.

“You pick.”

“I’m liking this day already.”

“Me too.”

The day went exactly as planned, except that they spent too much time rolling around in bed and then in the shower. They made out in the movie theater until Isak nearly climbed on Even’s lap, and they had to leave in the middle of the movie.

_“I want you right now.”_

_“Isak, we’re not even halfway through the movie.”_

_“I don’t care. It’s my day!”_

They left the expensive restaurant because Isak didn’t like the food, and they had pizza in bed instead. Isak beat him again at Fifa, and they laughed until they forgot what they were laughing about, and made out until Isak started dozing off.

Isak fell asleep on his bare chest again and Even held him close, too close. _My everything, you are._

* * *

 

**2.**

The second ‘Isak Day’ was on Christmas.

Even quickly realized that Isak wasn’t a big fan of religious holidays and that Christmas particularly was tough on him. Even knew that it was related to his family and how he didn’t have the best childhood and adolescence. Even really wanted to do something about it, so he did.

“What is this?” said Isak, the moment he noticed the flowers on their kitchen table.

“Those are flowers,” said Even.

“Uh, okay. What for?”

“Do you know what day we are today?”

“Uh, Christmas?” said Isak, squinting his eyes.

“Nope. It’s ‘Isak Day’.”

“Oh gosh, not again! I thought it was a one time thing,” said Isak.

“Never.”

.

“So what are we going to do?”

“Follow me,” said Even.

He took Isak ice skating and neither of them could hold their balance for the life of them. Even fell whenever Isak fell. He couldn’t help it.

“Is there an invisible rope tying us or something? Why do you keep falling when I fall?” said Isak.

“I don’t know,” Even laughed. “I can’t control it.”

And it was true. Wherever Isak went, Even would follow. Even if it’s the ground.

They had hot chocolate and walked hand in hand around the city, and it felt so good. They stopped in a park and made out on a bench while it snowed softly around them. It was perfect. Isak was out of breath, and his cheeks were flushed, and he looked so _adorable_ in his beanie. So Even cupped his face and kissed his cheeks and didn’t miss how affected Isak had gotten, how flustered he was. They had done this a thousand times before but Isak’s breath still hitched.

“Babe?” Even breathed.

Isak wrapped his arms around his neck and hugged him right there on the bench.

“I don’t know what I would do if I didn’t have you,” Isak whispered against his neck.

“Aww, baby.”

“I mean it. I think about it sometimes and it scares me.”

“Hey,” said Even, breaking the hug and cupping Isak’s face. “Look at me.”

Isak did and it made his heart burst. He was going to be the death of him some day.

“What matters is right now. We’re here right now. Okay? And I’m yours for as long as you’ll have me.”

“How about forever?” Isak asked with a smile.

“Forever sounds good.”

.

They went back home and got ready for Christmas dinner at Even’s parents’. Isak had accepted the invitation instantly, and he had seemed so happy. But now, today, he seemed sad. Even knew he missed his parents. He knew he wished he could have something similar with his parents. He knew that he had picked Even’s over his own because he wanted to be with Even and because of how awkward everything was.

Isak fixed his tie and Even fixed his, and it was one of his favorite moments. When they just stood in front of each other and looked into each other’s eyes.

“I did something,” said Even.

“Hm?”

“Promise you won’t be mad.”

.

Even invited Isak’s parents to Christmas dinner after consulting with his parents of course. And Isak wasn’t even mad. He was just stunned.

Dinner went surprisingly well. Marianne was warm and his dad was nice too, although a bit awkward. But they were both doing their best for Isak. That much Even could tell.

Even kept his eyes on Isak the entire time and for a moment his heart hurt because he wasn’t saying a word. He wasn’t even eating. He just stared at his hands for a while, while Even bragged about how smart Isak was and how nice their apartment was.

But Isak opened up eventually. He laughed at Even’s dad’s jokes, and finally dug into his food, and finally started smiling and being Isak. Even’s heart was so full. He was so happy.

.

“Whats on your mind?” said Even as they were silently walking back home, their fingers laced together.

Isak didn’t reply so Even stopped and turned around to look at him.

“Isak?”

Isak disentangled their fingers and wrapped his arms around Even’s shoulders, pulling him into the tightest hug.

“Isak?”

“I love you,” Isak breathed into his neck. “I love you so much. Thank you.”

“I love you, too,” said Even, hugging Isak’s waist and rocking them gently in the middle of the street.

“Thank you so much.”

“Anything for you.”

* * *

 

**3.**

Even told Isak about the third ‘Isak Day’ in advance this time because they were both attending university now. Isak had obligations and responsibilities and a job on the side, and he couldn’t just take off to Berlin for a whole week.

“Berlin? Since when do you make travel plans?” said Isak.

“I don’t know. Since now I guess. I’m trying,” said Even.

“And it’s not a day. It’s a whole week,” said Isak.

“Yeah, well you know, the first day you’ll be tired and the second day you’ll be adjusting, so those are not a good fit. Let’s make the third day of our trip ‘Isak Day’. What do you think?”

“I think you’re a dork.”

.

Berlin was amazing, and Even loved Isak so much it hurt. They had been together for three years now but he was still as enamored as day one. They still flirted like they had just met the night before, and they still found ways to spice things up in every aspect of their lives. The only other time they had traveled together outside the country was when they went to Morocco a few years prior.

They spent hours walking around Prenzlauer Berg and Schöneberg and just being lazy. They spent hours at the park just lying on the grass with Isak’s chin on Even’s chest. Even brought a book and Isak waited two whole minutes before yanking it away from his hands and kissing him.

“I’m trying to read,” said Even.

“No, we’re going to make out.”

“Excuse me. You’re the one who said I should focus more on my classes.”

“It’s my day. You have to focus on me right now.”

“Your day is tomorrow. And you’re so demanding for someone who didn’t even agree to this in the first place,” said Even.

“Stop complaining and kiss me.”

.

They went to a gay bar called ‘Roses’ and only had one drink before they started kissing each other. Even was physically incapable of keeping his hands off Isak. It was impossible. He just had to touch him all the time. He had to. In any way possible, really. He would slide his leg under his thigh, and rub his lower back, and touch his knee and do anything to just be close to him.

They rolled around in bed in their hotel room all morning on ‘Isak Day’.

“What are we doing today?” said Isak.

“Today we’re staying here,” said Even.

“Hm?”

“Yeah. Unless you really want to do something.”

“I”m fine with staying in. This hotel room was so expensive and we barely spend any time in it,” said Isak.

.

Isak’s eyebrows shot up when Even requested room service.

“What is this?”

“It’s room service,” said Even.

“I know what room service is.”

“I just want us to have a chill day in our hotel room,” said Even. “What do you think?”

“Can we have sex?” said Isak.

“What kind of question is that?” said Even. “Of course.”

“Okay. Cool.”

.

Even was careful, so careful. He was always careful because it was Isak. His precious Isak. The man of his dreams, Isak. Isak who was so strong yet so delicate. Who was so robust yet so fragile. Isak who was a paradox. Isak who was everything. Even never wanted to hurt him. Never wanted him to be in any form of pain. So he was gentle, so gentle, until Isak whined and asked for more. But Isak didn’t whine this time. He didn’t roll his eyes and complain about how he wasn’t made of porcelain. He just closed his eyes and moaned and whimpered in Even’s arms. And what a sight it was. What a sight. Even felt like crying because Isak looked so vulnerable pinned under him, so vulnerable and so open and so _exposed._

“Even,” he moaned.

“Yes. Yes, baby.”

“I love you,” said Isak.

Even had to stop and look at him. He was so overwhelmed. This was far more than just spending a lazy day in a hotel room. This was way more important for his heart was bursting and he was choking up.

“Baby,” Even breathed, before burying his face in Isak’s neck and hugging him tight, so tight, as Isak squeezed his thighs around his waist.

“Even.”

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” Even mumbled.

“Why? What for? What?”

And what a way to ruin a perfect session of lovemaking.

“For everything. For making you so sad all the time,” said Even.

“What?!” said Isak, forcing his head out of the crook of his neck and making him look into his eyes. “What are you talking about?”

“I just. I know why you hate surprises. I noticed how you flinched when we were down at the reception. I see yoy. I know I messed you up. I’m sorry,” said Even, fully aware that he was rambling now.

“Even, what the hell? What?”

“I just want you to like surprises again. I just want to make new memories in a hotel room again so that you forget about the bad ones. I know it’s so far behind us, but I know it messed you up. I’m sorry.”

“Oh my god!” said Isak, bringing his hands to his own face. “Oh my god, is this why we flew to Germany in the middle of the semester? Because you wanted us to check into a hotel?”

“It would have made no sense for us to check into a hotel back home,” said Even.

“I can’t believe you.”

“Are you mad?” said Even.

“No. I mean yes, you just killed my boner, but no I’m not mad,” said Isak.

“I killed your boner? These are the most devastating words I’ve ever heard.”

Isak laughed and hugged him close to his chest, making Even’s heart burst with love.

“You didn’t mess me up. It’s not your fault. I’m an asshole for still caring about that. It has nothing to do with you. I promise I won’t flinch in hotel receptions anymore,” said Isak.

“But. I don’t know. We haven’t walked past the Plaza in years,” said Even. “I just wanted to fix that.”

“You’re so dramatic,” said Isak, with a soft smile. “When we get back home, let’s get a room at Radisson Blu and fuck for 24 hours.”

“Seriously?”

“Seriously.”

“It’s a date,” said Even.

“Isak Day 2020?”

“No, I’m booking this right now.”

“Can you make me come first?” said Isak with a grin. “We were in the middle of something.”

“Oh god!”

.

“Does this mean the concept of ‘Isak Day’ is over now that you “fixed my hotel trauma”?”

“Never.”

* * *

 

**4.**

The fourth ‘Isak Day’ was special.

Even had been overworking himself at school and at his job and he had lost his focus. He was so stressed about getting into film school and about Isak not spending as much time at home as before because he was so busy with school that he started to slip. It wasn’t intentional but he slowly started noticing that his meds were off and that he wasn’t keeping up with them. It wasn’t even on purpose. He just forgot to take them. He just drank a little more than usual. He just smoked a little bit more than usual. Even was slipping and the short-lived hypomanic episode was amazing. He felt amazing all the time. He no longer felt tired and lethargic and anxious and stressed. He felt like he could do anything. His creativity was off the charts. His stamina was incredible. He had Isak moaning all night. He was living. He had missed this feeling so much. So damn much.

“Baby, are you keeping up with your meds?” said Isak.

“Of course.”

That was a lie, the first lie. Many others followed after that up until he crashed and burned and found himself at the very bottom of the well.

_Hello despair my old friend._

.

Even was so down and so embarrassed and so utterly destroyed. He had been so strong, so strong, and so disciplined and so diligent, and then he ruined all of it.

Isak took care of him. Of course he did. He barely said anything. He was just there for him, with warm hugs, and soft kisses, and homemade food, and endless promises. He was constantly around even when Even didn’t want him around. He still gave him space, but he was just _there_ , a constant reminder that he had _fucked_ up. Even was so angry at himself. He was in an endless cycle of self-loathing now. He hated himself for doing this to Isak. He hated himself for not keeping the promise he had made to himself. All he wanted was to take care of Isak and prove himself worthy of his love. He felt so unworthy all the time. He didn’t understand why Isak had picked him out of all people. He didn’t get it. He hated himself. And even when he got better, even when leaving bed wasn’t an impossibility anymore, he still had trouble looking Isak in the eyes.

.

“What is this?” said Even when he found out that Isak had called his workplace to let them know that Even wasn’t coming in.

“Do you know what today is?” said Isak.

“Uhm. November 14th?”

“No,” said Isak. “It’s Isak Day.”

“Huh.”

“It’s my day. I get to pick the date this year,” said Isak. “And you can’t say no.”

.

“What do you want to do?” said Even, sitting at the edge of the bed and looking at his hands while Isak towered over him.

“I want to spend time with you,” said Isak.

“We’re doing that already.”

“No,” said Isak, placing his hands on Even’s shoulders and sitting on his lap. “I want you to look at me.”

“Isak-”

“Baby,” Isak breathed and it set fire to Even’s chest. “Just look at me.”

So he did, Even finally looked up to meet his eyes and he forgot why ever stopped looking into them.

His chest was heaving now and he was so overwhelmed and so sad. _Gosh, I’m so sorry._

His eyes were probably teary now. And it made sense because he really wanted to cry.

“Even, baby,” Isak mouthed, his hands cupping Even’s face and playing with his hair right behind his ears. “Talk to me.”

“I’m sorry,” Even breathed. “I’m sorry for fucking up again. I’m so sorry.”

Isak hugged him and Even felt himself crack, let himself crack right there in Isak’s arms. He couldn’t believe he was making Isak go through this again.

“Why are you sorry? You didn’t do anything. It’s not your fault,” said Isak.

“I lost control. I should have been stronger.”

Isak pulled back from the hug to hold his face again.

“You are strong. You’re so strong. It’s just not up to you. Things happen. Why are you so hard on yourself? It’s okay. There is nothing to be sorry for.”

“I want to be stronger for you. I’m sorry for making you go through this. You deserve so much more,” said Even, now looking down again, feeling defeated again.

“I don’t deserve anything. I just want you, all of you,” said Isak, brushing his thumbs over Even’s cheekbones. Even loved his touch so much.   

“You’re too good for me. I don’t deserve you. I don’t know what you see in me,” Even choked up.

“Oh my god, what are you talking about?”

“I just-”

“Even. Even! Hey, look at me,” Isak insisted, his tone strong and firm, his eyes all but boring into Even’s. “Don’t ever say that again. Do you hear me?”

“Isak.”

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. You’re the best thing in my life. You’re the most important thing in my life,” said Isak. “I literally cannot live without you.”

Even couldn’t speak. He couldn’t say a _damn_ thing.

“You’re everything to me and I don’t just want you when things are easy and everything is looking up for us. I don’t love you in spite of your demons, baby. I love you because of everything that you are. Okay?”

“Gosh,” Even sighed with a teary laugh. “Who are you and what have you done to my boyfriend?”

“I might have practiced this speech a bit,” said Isak, smiling.

“I love you,” said Even. “And I wish I could stop hurting you.”

“You’re not hurting me. God, you’re so dramatic.”

They hugged right there by the edge of the bed for the longest time with Isak on Even’s lap. They breathed each other in and Even’s heart was bursting.

_You’re the best thing in my life, too._

.

“So what are we doing for the rest of this ‘Isak Day’?” said Even.

“I was thinking dinner and movie?” said Isak.

“Sounds good.”

“Also we haven’t had sex in weeks, so how about that, too?”

“Are you sure?” said Even.

“I’m so horny I might die.”

* * *

 

**5.**

Even was unbelievably nervous for the fifth ‘Isak Day’. He hadn’t told Isak yet. He was still working out the details in his head.

They were in Marrakech, Morocco, just the two of them this time. They had booked a room in a Ryad next to the one where they had stayed the first time with the boys. He had been meaning to come back for the longest time, just the two of them.

Isak looked so beautiful under the hot Moroccan sun. They had been together for five years now and it still felt so new, so fresh. They were a team, a partnership, a couple. They were each other’s families and Even couldn’t even imagine a life without Isak. They finished each other’s sentences and read each other’s minds. They were an item. They were unbreakable. And Even had a question to ask, an important question to ask.

.

“Uhm, Even?”

“Yes?”

“Why are our bags packed by the door?” said Isak.

“Do you know what day we are?” Even smirked.

“Oh gosh, are you serious right now?!”

.

They took a trip from Marrakech to Merzouga, the desert. The bus ride was terrifying because the roads were so narrow in the mountains.

“Imagine we die right now,” said Isak.

“We’re not gonna die,” said Even.

“Yeah but just imagine,” said Isak. “It would be so fucked up. Isak and Even found dead in Miami.”

“We’re in Morocco.”

“I know. It’s a meme,” said Isak.

“Oh gosh, it’s such an old meme, too. What happened to your meme game?”

“Shut up!”

.

They didn’t die and they made it to the desert in one piece.

“Tomorrow is ‘Isak Day’ by the way. Today was mostly getting here,” said Even.

“Right.”

They got a private tent and did their best not to moan too loudly while they made love all night. Even woke him up at the crack of dawn and Isak almost punched him in the face.

“It’s still dark outside, oh my god!”

“Let’s go watch the sunrise,” said Even.

“I don’t want to,” Isak whined.

“Please? It’s Isak Day.”

“Ugh.”

.

Isak was still rubbing his eyes as they walked over the sand dunes. He tripped a couple of times and Even laughed from the bottom of his heart.

“If you end up tumbling down a dune, I will probably laugh. Just a forewarning,” said Even.

“What happened to you taking care of me and making sure I’m always okay, huh?”

“I will laugh and then I’ll take care of you and make sure you’re okay,” Even laughed, bringing both hands to Isak’s hips to steady him.

“Ugh,” Isak shoved him. “I can’t believe I’m stuck with you for the rest of my life.”

_Oh. Is this. Does this mean-_

.

They got to the top of the highest dune and it was so breathtaking that Even had to take a moment to just take all of it in. The sun was rising ever so slowly and his heart was racing along with it.

“Oh my god, it’s gorgeous,” said Isak.

“It is. Isn’t it?”

“I’m so happy I’m here with you,” said Isak, smiling before pressing a gentle kiss to Even’s cheek.

_My heart._

“What’s wrong?” said Isak.

Even choked up, a hand on his pocket, just to make sure it was still there.

“Even?”

“You know. This is probably one of the most beautiful views anyone has ever laid eyes on,” said Even.

“Yes.”

“But somehow, it still pales in comparison with you,” said Even, and he meant it.

He said it and then he waited.

“Oh gosh,” Isak brought his hands to his face. “You’re so lucky you found me honestly because I don’t think anyone could ever fall for your cheesy crap and-”

Isak didn’t get to finish his thought because Even couldn’t help himself. He lunged forward, cupped his face, and pressed their lips together with all the passion that roamed his heart, all the love and passion and care that he had in him. He kissed him like he meant it. He kissed him like he was breathing him in. And he shivered when Isak’s hands curled around his shirt by his back. Isak kissed him right back, open-mouthed and wet and sloppy and perfect, so perfect. They kissed for the longest time, with breathy moans and soft chuckles in between. They kissed on that dune in front of the rising sun until fire had spread from Even’s chest to all of his being. They kissed until it was no longer possible to breathe, until they had to pull back and press their foreheads together.

“Oh my god,” Isak panted.

“Marry me,” Even blurted out.

“What?”

“Marry me. Make me the luckiest bastard in the universe, baby. Marry me.”

“Oh my god. What?”

Even kissed him again with all the urgency and tension he carried in his body. But it was still soft, so soft, and he could feel Isak melting in his arms.

“Even-”

“Isak.”

Isak hugged him and the sun was rising higher now. They were in each other’s arms, and Isak was trembling, and _oh my god, my heart._

It was painful but Even had to do it, had to get out of Isak’s embrace, had to break the hug.

“Isak.”

Isak’s chest was heaving and he was breathing hard, so hard. _Oh, baby._ There were no doubts in Even’s mind. None whatsoever. So he offered Isak a smile and got down on one knee.

“Oh my god. I can’t believe you!” said Isak.

“I have to do it properly.”

“I can’t deal with you,” Isak’s whole face was flushed and he had tears in his eyes.

“You’re distracting me,” said Even, smiling and trying to hide the fact that he wanted to cry, too.

“Distracting you from what?”

“I’m trying to remember the words.”

“The words to what?” said Isak.

“To the very important question.”

“Why are you like this?” said Isak, laughing and choking up at the same time.

“No baby, not that question,” Even laughed.

“Ugh.”

Even then took his hand and got the ring out and tried to ignore the fact that he felt like fainting.

“Isak.”

“Y- yeah?” And god his face. His face.

“Will you be my family?”  
.

Even couldn’t believe he had been so nervous and so worried. He had consulted with their friends, and everybody said that it was too early, that this was _insane_ , that he wasn’t thinking. Sonja even worried that he might be having an episode. But he wasn’t. He just wanted Isak. He just wanted them to be a family on paper as well. He just wanted to commit to a future. He wanted everything with Isak.

Many people in most countries in the world dreamed of having the privilege of getting married to the person they loved so very much but they couldn’t. It was possible for them, so why not? Why take it for granted? Yes, it was just a piece of paper, but why not then? Why not?

Isak said yes. He said yes, and he cried when Even hugged him. Even was so overwhelmed because he didn’t think it would affect Isak so much. He didn’t think he would cry. He didn’t think so many things.

“I’ve always wanted a family,” Isak mumbled. “I’ve always wanted to have a family.”

_Oh god. Of course. Of course._

“You’re stuck with me, forever,” said Even.

* * *

 

**6.**

The sixth ‘Isak Day’ was pretty chill. They were at the beach in Greece, and they did nothing but tan and roll around and sip on cocktails and make out. Even obliged because it was what Isak wanted. He didn’t feel like doing anything and he just wanted to have a lazy day with his husband.

* * *

 

**7.**

The seventh ‘Isak Day’ was on his graduation day. Isak was officially a Doctor now and Even made sure that everything was perfect. He was so nervous. He couldn’t focus. He made sure to invite everyone, and he was so nervous that he felt like he was choking.

“Surprise!” Everybody said in unison.

.

Even was grateful that their new apartment could fit everyone and he was quite proud to see that everyone was so impressed. His job paid really well and Isak also got paid throughout his internship at the hospital. They were doing well financially. They were stable and happy.

* * *

**Mannen i mitt liv**

20:34

Why did you throw my surprise party at our place

What?

We can’t even ditch :/

Why do you want to ditch

I have a boner

I’m having flashbacks

It’s MY day

Where do you wanna go?

Your car?

Meet me in 5

* * *

 

**8**.

The eighth ‘Isak Day’ was the best day of both their lives and it wasn’t even on purpose. Timing was just perfect.

Isak had been so stressed and nervous about hearing back from the agency. He was beating himself up and Even didn’t know how to make him feel better, how to help him unwind and relax because he was stressed, too.

.

“It’s time for ‘Isak Day’,” he announced while bringing breakfast to Isak in bed.

“No!”

“Yes.”

“Even, I might get called to the hospital at any moment and we can’t go too far because what if we hear back and we don’t have cellphone reception?”

“Isak,” said Even, a hand around his forearm. “Relax. We won’t leave the city.”

“Okay.”

“Breathe, okay? It’s gonna be okay.”

“Okay.”

.

“Why are we at Kaffebrenneriet?” said Isak.

“Remember when I used to work here? First year we got together,” said Even.

“Yeah of course.”

“I used to get a lot of tips,” said Even.

“I remember.”

“You do?”

“Yeah I used to come hang out and watch people slip you bills,” said Isak.

“You were jealous of people tipping me?”

“What? No! I just loved seeing you getting appreciated,” said Isak.

“Aww.”

“Whatever. Why?” said Isak.

“Hmm. You came here one day while I was working and you sat by the window waiting for me to finish my shift.”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah. And I had a five minute break so I sat with you and we had coffee and you told me about your day,” said Even.

“Hm, okay. I don’t remember the specifics,” said Isak.

“You told me about your day and then my break was up. So I leaned in and you kissed me. After that I asked if you were leaving but you said you’d stay and study until I was done,” said Even.

“Yeah nothing special. Why?”

“I went back behind the counter and I looked at you for a little while. You looked so cute,” said Even.

“What are you trying to say?” Isak squinted his eyes.

“You were studying and then this little girl approached you and you looked so confused. You stared at her for a second before looking away. You just ignored her. It was so funny. It was like you were hoping she would take a hint and disappear.”

“Uh, okay.”

“But she wasn’t budging and her mom was like talking to this person and didn’t notice. You kept stealing glances at the little girl and eventually you gave up and put your pen down,” said Even.

“I did?”

“Yeah. Then you turned around and crouched down to her level and you waved awkwardly. It was so cute,” Even laughed. “She really liked you and she laughed with you. I think you made faces or something but you were so awkward and bad at it.”

“Oh my god, what’s your point. I’m dying here,” said Isak.

Even laughed then took Isak’s hand over the table in the coffee shop.

“My point is that you will make an amazing dad. And this is where I first realized it,” said Even.

Isak looked down and suddenly he was eight years younger.

“You think?” Isak mumbled.

“I know it for a fact,” said Even.

Isak squeezed his hand right back and finally met his eyes. 

“You think we’ll get her?” He asked with big sad eyes.

“We will,” said Even.

.

The phone rang not too long after that. Isak and Even finally got custody of the little baby girl they were trying to adopt, and Isak burst into tears right there at Kaffebrenneriet. And you know what? Even did, too.

* * *

**∞ (Infinity)**

“I hope you’re ready for ‘Isak Day’ this year,” said Even.

“Even,” Isak sighed. “We have a baby now.”

“Yes, and she will get her day, too.”

“What about you? Why don’t we have a day for you?” said Isak.

“Because every day feels like ‘Even Day’ when I’m with you.”

“Huh?”

Even smiled and pulled Isak into a deep and loving kiss, a ‘we’re a family now’ kiss, a ‘you’re stuck with me forever kiss’. And Isak kissed him right back while their daughter slept softly on Even’s chest.

.

And that’s how 363 days became 361.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hiii hoped you liked this. Thanks anon for the ask <3\. It was literally the only thing I could think about for days. And then this happened.  
> Hope you guys liked it. I know I said I'd never write canon but i write headcanons on tumblr and this got way too long so here you go.  
> Thanks to @sorrynotsorryma on twitter for the Berlin tips. And Claudia I hope you like this, you asked me to make Even propose in Morocco.  
> And finally this was to all my 'Whole Package' Verse peeps <3  
> .
> 
> This was fun to write. 'Canon' compliant stuff. Yay or nay?
> 
> Leave a comment if you felt something <3333 thank you for reading as always <33333 I hope each and everyone of you have you own "special day" every year <33


End file.
